Jasan Cipher/Universe 1
'Jasan Cipher '''is the eldest son of Lucius "Satan" Cipher and his wife Charyl Akuma-Cipher, he is the older brother of Charyl "TinySatan" Cipher and was next in line to be king of Zakaria and Heilvania. He took over the role of king prior to the revival of and subsequent return of Blackjack. Appearance Jasan has always been taller than most of the people around him, he is usually shown to be heavily muscled with short brown hair that reaches his neck. He has red eyes and slightly sharper teeth than most other people. When in his demon form he is still overly buff but now has thick red skin, black claws, black horns, and yellow eyes. He is first shown wearing a tattered black shirt lacking sleeves with a skull insignia on it and blue jeans that are torn at the knees, he was also wearing brown boots alongside it. When he was king he wore heavy silver armor with yellow and gray sections on the shoulders and stomach area, he also wore heavily armored gloves and boots with white pants. After his retirement from being king, he seemed to wear a more casual white shirt with the Heilvanian symbol on it with blue jeans and black shoes, although he will occasionally don the armor from before. Personality Jasan went through many changes as he grew older. When he was a teenager he seemed very brash and abrasive, not thinking prior to acting, this led not only to his banishment but did eventually lead to the death of his Father and his eventual ascendance to the throne. When he was king he tended to act more cautiously, deciding to think through his kingly actions, of course, he was still a very abrasive and brash individual. As he grew even older he calmed down a lot caring more for his family rather than his own wants and needs. Appearances (Book) N/A Appearances (Show) N/A Biography Jasan Cipher was born to Lucius Cipher and his then-wife Charyl Akuma-Cipher when Jasan was only four years old his sister Charyl was born and named after her mother. But because of an altercation between Lucius and his wife she was killed and Lucius blamed everything on his barely newborn daughter. Jasan witnessed most if not all of this altercation and harbored hate for his father because of this. Jasan started to rebel against his father because of this and when he was 13 he got into a fight with his father and was subsequently banished from Zakaria and Heilvania. Not much is known what happened or what he did while banished but when Blackjack met TinySatan, Jasan came back into her life. Abilities & Paraphernalia Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Jasan's natural strength is immense, said to have the ability to lift a full train car which by itself weighs upward of 30 tons * '''Shapeshifting: '''Jasan has some form of shapeshifting as he is able to summon a long blade from within his arm made of some kind of bone. * '''Demon Biology: '''As a demon, Jasan has certain traits that are related to his demon form and it's powers. ** '''Enhanced Strength: '''When in his demon form, Jasan enhances his natural strength by upward of a 50% increase, meaning he can lift at a minimum of 45 tons. ** '''Enhanced Senses: '''When in his demon form, Jasan's senses are increased 30 some odd times. ** '''Demon Claws: '''In his Demon Form, Jasan has sharp black claws that can tear skin and rip through bone ** '''Flight: '''Jasan gains retractable wings that allow him to fly through the air with extreme speeds ** '''Thermal Vision: '''Gained from his father, all Ciphers have the ability to sense thermal energy with their vision while in their Demon Form ** '''Armored Skin: '''In his Demon form, Jasan's skin turns red and scaly like, becoming thick and acting like rock hard armor and is not easy to pierce or slice through. * '''Pyromancy: '''As a Demon, Jasan can use some form of pyromancy, the exact extent of all of his pyromancy is currently unknown. ** '''Dragon's Breath: '''Jasan can breathe flames from his mouth that are said to be able to scorch a man and can reach upwards of 3100 degrees Fahrenheit. * '''Soul Magic: '''Jasan has access to some sort of control over his soul and it's latent magic ** '''Call of The Holy Blades: '''Using the magic latent in his soul, Jasan calls upon several magical golden blades that can fly at high speeds. Paraphernalia * '''Abbadon: '''When Jason doesn't use his arm blade he has a metallic version that can be put on his arm and is named Abbadon, said to be made from some sort of heavy steel ' ''' * '''Heilvanian Blades: '''Golden Holy Blades carried by Kings of Heilvania and forged from holy metals, Crafted by Gray Hollister Weaknesses * '''Human Biology: '''Due to being human, Jasan has the weaknesses of that race, such as weak internal organs, chances of disease and cancer and aging which leads to weakness. * '''Demon Biology: '''As a Demon, Jasan has an inherent weakness to Holy Water, Salt, Devil's Traps and Holy Weapons, but due to being half-human these don't affect him as much as they would a full demon. Trivia * Jasan is a greek variation on the name Jason and means "to heal" * Cipher means "a secret or disguised way of writing; a code." Category:Universe 1 Category:V for Ventura Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Heilvanian